


Homecoming

by scribblemyname



Series: Drift AU [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Reunion Sex, Space AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:39:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/scribblemyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma does a hands-on check to make sure James is okay after a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hiddencait](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/gifts).



> Okay, so it's kind of a sequel to Drift. Hope you like.

Jemma looked up interestedly at the sound of voices down the Bus’s corridor. One masculine voice was clearly still muffled by spacesuit and helmet, but Lance Hunter’s voice was clear enough, griping about how hard Bobbi had pulled on the tether when she yanked them back to the ship.  
  
“You big baby,” Bobbi teased him with a laugh in her voice.  
  
“I’m just saying...”  
  
That’s when they finally passed by the doorway into the medlab, and Jemma could do her own personal headcount, checking off Mack, Bobbi, Hunter, and...  
  
There he was. The fourth member of their little away team, helmet off, tired looking and hair falling into his eyes again. James glanced over through the doorway and paused to give her a small smile.  
  
Her lips curved upward in return.  
  


* * *

  
  
She stopped by the mess on her way to their quarters, a barely contained grin of pleasure on her face, when she bumped into Fitz.  
  
“You didn’t finish your samples,” he commented, eyeing her with some amount of suspicion.  
  
“I marked them,” Jemma countered. “Besides, the team got back.”  
  
“Oh, the team got back.” He crossed his arms, soft sigh. “I should have known.”  
  
“Fitz!” She laughed at his teasing.  
  
He elbowed her gently. “Will I see you today?”  
  
“Tomorrow,” she promised.  
  
He shot her a knowing look.  
  
It wasn’t like he hadn’t caught her redhanded.  
  


* * *

  
  
“I brought your favorite muffins,” Jemma announced when she showed up in the suite. The door slid shut behind her, and she was thankful again for what privacy James’ initial PTSD had afforded them. She’d bunked down in the same general quarters as Skye, Bobbi, and May before she’d taken to sleeping in James’ room. The guys were even more crowded as a rule.  
  
James was in the middle of changing out of his space gear, and Jemma paused to study the visible lower half of his stomach for scars or damage, then his arms as the shirt came down.  
  
He looked at her, smiled, as he took in the image of her standing inside the door, holding a box of muffins. "What? You want to check me for injuries?"  
  
"What if I do?" She came in and set the box on the table, not looking at him as she went on. “We heard about your brush in with Hydra, and then the comms cut out and we couldn’t raise you and—”  
  
She turned around, only to find James right there, so she bumped into him.  
  
He gently put her arms down. “I’m strong enough to handle it,” he said quietly.  
  
“I know.” She ran her hands gently up his chest and leaned against him.  
  
His arms came up around her and pulled her close. “You can look if you want.”  
  
“Oh?” Jemma shot him a small smile as she slid her hands up higher onto his shoulders and laughed breathlessly when he lifted her up to lean against the wall.  
  
She traced fingers downward, then slipped them up under his shirt to pull it up. “Arms.” She tugged softly.  
  
He let go of her, holding her with his body instead of his hands and pulled it off obediently. As soon as the cloth was out of the way, he leaned in to kiss her with an intensity that took her breath away.  
  
She held onto him even tighter, pressing her body against his as much as she could.  
  
James growled low in his throat and she laughed at him, pulling away to run her mouth over his cheek.  
  
"I haven't started looking yet," Jemma reminded him cheekily when he tried to go in for another kiss.  
  
It was a slow exploration, despite various unspoken protestations from the man kissing her shoulders and sliding her pants off her body as she examined every inch of his skin she could get at. By now, she knew every angry scar and roughly how old it was, so each new bruise and cut and scrape and wince of pain registered.  
  
"I'm going to stop sending you out onto field duty," she concluded, only to have James immediately cover her mouth with his, muffling the last word.  
  
He knew her as well as she knew him and knew she was done with her inspection. Then his began in earnest, hands finding every gasp and shock of pleasure she'd forgotten in his absence, pushing and teasing and bringing her past words as she squirmed against his fingers, trapped between him and the wall.  
  
 _"James."_ She couldn't be sure if it was protest or plea or prayer, just gasped his name again and then closed her eyes against the climax crashing through her.  
  
He kissed her again, more gently, as she panted in the afterglow.  
  
"I think," she commented after a moment, "I'll keep you."  
  
He laughed breathlessly into the skin behind her ear, drawing another pleased sound from her throat. "I'm going to keep going out in space, fighting Hydra and everything else that needs fighting."  
  
"Of course you are," she muttered softly, fingers curling into his hair. It wasn't that surprising really, and she still cared more about him making his own choices than pleasing her. She kissed him, hard. "Just promise me you'll always come back."  
  
He murmured a noncommittal sound against her skin but didn't let go. "As long as I can," he finally answered.  
  
And that, she decided, was good enough. "I think we should move to the bed now."  
  
James clearly agreed.


End file.
